kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2016 April 01st/Content
}|Content|1st April}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Summary * Ooshio Kai Ni * New Quests * Underway Replenishment & Combat Ration system changes * Removal of White Day Voice lines & Gyūdon artworks * New Spring Season voice lines * Limited-time ship drops * New furniture * Mutsuki & Kisaragi buff * Kai-2 destroyer stat buffs * Aerial Combat animations update Ooshio Kai Ni * Second remodelling of . * '''Remodelling Level 65'. * Blueprint required! * Stock equipment: ** 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model B Kai 2 ** 61cm Quadruple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount ** Daihatsu Landing Craft * She can equip Landing Crafts and Special Amphibious Landing Crafts. * Combat voice lines have been updated. New Quests |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: Bd2 }} |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: B63, F31 }} (model doesn't matter) as flagship to World 2-3 and obtain six S-Ranks at the boss |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: B64 }} as flagship to World 3-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: B65 }} |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: Bd2 }} }} Underway Replenishment & Combat Ration system update * You can now freely choose whether or not you want to consume these items regardless of any item trigger conditions, but only when your fleet goes to a boss node. * Option appears after spinning the compass. ** 許可: Allow use ** 却下: Dismiss * All other trigger conditions still apply (i.e. Combat Rations can still trigger randomly and Underway Replenishment still triggers if the fleet's average resources fall below a certain point) * Combat Rations & Canned Mackerels now give a damage boost to Landing Crafts & Special Amphibious Landing Crafts when they trigger. Seasonal Content * New Spring Season voice lines for more than 50 ship girls. * Removal of Sukiya promotional artworks & White Day voice lines. ** Artworks have been added to the in-game library. * End of White Day Cookie sales. * "Spring of the Type-B Sisters" poster no longer available upon login. New Furniture Uzuki's floor.png|Uzuki's floor Uzuki's wallpaper.png|Uzuki's wallpaper Uzuki's window.png|Uzuki's window Uzuki's desk.png|Uzuki's desk Uzuki's wallscroll.png|Uzuki's wallscroll Uzuki window 1.png|Uzuki's window (animation frame 1 of 4) Uzuki window 2.png|Uzuki's window (animation frame 2 of 4) Uzuki window 3.png|Uzuki's window (animation frame 3 of 4) Uzuki window 4.png|Uzuki's window (animation frame 4 of 4) Uzuki window 5.png|Uzuki's window (all animation combined) - DOES NOT APPEAR IN GAME Uzuki's window animated.gif|Uzuki's window (animated GIF file) Uzuki's wallscroll animation.gif|Uzuki's wallscroll - animated * 卯月の床 Uzuki's floor (Price: 400 ) * 卯月の壁紙 Uzuki's wallpaper (Price: 1400 ) * 卯月の窓 Uzuki's window (Price: 400 + ) * 卯月の机 Uzuki's desk (Price: 3400 + * 卯月の掛け軸 Uzuki's wallscroll (Price: 104000 OR 400 + ) Limited-time Ship Drops * & now drop in several Extra Operation maps. * drops for everyone, and quite often to boot. * drops in World 1-5 only if you don't have one. Mutsuki & Kisaragi buff * & can now equip Landing Crafts * However, they cannot equip Special Amphibious Landing Crafts. Kai-2 destroyer stat buffs * The following ships' maximum stats have been increased: ** : 88→90 (+2) ** : 50→52 (+2) , 80→81 (+1) ** : 57→59 (+2) ** : 60→62 (+2) ** : 55→57 (+2) ** : 94→95 (+1) , 55→56 (+1) Visual Changes * Aerial Combat animations for seaplane bombers like Zuiun and seaplane fighters like Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai have been updated. * Land-based planes, once implemented, will have a similar animation. Other * Changes to the game's startup API temporarily caused several viewers to not load their info tabs properly, but this has since been fixed. Just get the latest update. * 's equipment pool coding was messed up shortly after the update, which prevented her from equipping Landind Crafts, Secondary Guns and Emergency Repairs, but allowed her to equip Prototype 51cm Twin Gun Mounts. This has already been fixed, unfortunately. * Abyssal Carriers incorrectly displayed land-based dive bombers as their equipment during the launch animation. This was just a visual bug without any bearing on their actual equipment and has already been fixed. Category:Game Updates